It's You
by animeochibi06
Summary: It's Ryoma x Sakuno pairing.


**It's You**

**Summary**: It's Ryoma x Sakuno pairing, along with the other regulars showed up in the story….

**Disclaimer**: How I wish it's mine and the characters are real…

**Author note**: This is my first time writing love story. I'm trying to stick with the characteristic Takeshi Konomi had given to them. Bear with me if the story lines are bad. Please forgive me for any spelling mistake, especially the Japanese ones. Comments are welcome.

**It's You**

Echizen Ryoma had just finished his second year in Seigaku High School. He also had been name as the new captain by Kaidoh-senpai. It was nothing out of ordinary, as he was expecting it.

"Continue this glory we had achieved," he remembered Kaidoh said during the handover captaincy ceremony before school ends for the year. He knew very well that the message was meant for him, especially.

It was amazing that all of them were able to stay together in the team until now. They were the last year buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu, along with Oishi Syuichirou as the fukubuchou, Fuji Syusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidou Kaoru and Echizen Ryoma. Kawamura-senpai had quit tennis after Junior High to concentrate on sushi making for the sake of his father sushi restaurant. As any rules stated, the first year was not allow to play in any tennis tournaments, somehow Tezuka bend the rules, as he know the under lying potential inside Echizen Ryoma, it would be a waste to wait till after summer. They need his skill to allow the team to go to the High School National Tennis Tournament, as they had done during their junior high time.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh both waiting for the college entrance result, till then the two rivals hoped that they will join the other seniors. Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Inui and Kikumaru was surprised when they found out they had applied for the same college, although the five all took different course.

Tezuka chose music orchestra as his study for his mother's sake. The others was shock to find their buchou actually play piano well, a level 5 pianist. Tezuka had one week of nightmare when the tennis members had plead him to play a song, which was even worse when Fuji use his special move and Kikumaru had told Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen, his other kouhai. In the end, he decided that he gave in. He hated when Fuji uses his charm. He acknowledges that Fuji Syusuke was not named tensai for nothing. He kept in his mind to make them run laps once he can order them to do so, to pay back what they had done. Oishi took up physical study, which he hoped to help out his friends if they ever plan to continue tennis to pro level. Fuji had been offered scholarship for photographic art from the same college, which he happily took up. Inui, who wish to further his interests take up nutrition. He wishes to make more of his _delicious_ juice for the tennis team when the time had come. He misses the day he use that juice to improve their skill. They blame him every time, but he also knew that they appreciate it, although they did not voice it. The redhead had taken up sport science. It suits him well, as a hyperactive teen, and he loves to play around. He has overcome his lack of stamina with the special program Inui had given him, before the Junior High National Tennis Tournament, four years ago. As for Kawamura, he had decided to span out his father's business after high school, so he didn't continued his study to college. They still meet once in a while in the weekend at Kawamura Sushi Restaurant, eating free sushi every time Kawamura into his burning mode (not that they want to trick him). Sometimes they gather to have friendly matches at the street tennis court or the school tennis court (a/n: I guess you won't call it friendly matches because it makes no different to them).

It was just two more days before Echizen's flight to America for America Open Tennis Tournament this year. He feels like the old days when he first participated in the America Open during his first year at Junior High. His spirits is high and strong. Tennis was his life and playing tennis able to take his mind away from stress, sort of…

Echizen was all alone in the room preparing his things for his flight to America. He could do it tomorrow night; somehow someone will nag him if he does.

"Meow…."

"Ah, Karu. Be a good cat ok? Don't runaway from home like last time, okay? I'm not going for long."

Karupin just stare at Echizen and gave him his usual respond.

"Oi, Ryoma, you have phone call," his father shouted from the living room interrupting his peace with Karupin.

"Hai…"

* * *

4pm at Kawamura Sushi Restaurant. He kept repeating the time and place in his head. Momo-senpai had called him last night to meet him there at that hour. He was about to ask why when the other end already hung up. If it was someone else, he will just ignore the call. It is rare that Momo-senpai ask him out this rush. Might be something he wanted to talk about.

"Ryoma-kun," somebody shouted from behind.

"Ah, Sakuno. What a coincident."

"Heading to Kawamura Sushi Restaurant?"

"Um…How did you know about it?"

"Momo-senpai called last night. He said to meet at the restaurant at 4pm. I didn't have the chance to ask why."

"Okashii…"

"Okashii?"

Echizen nodded.

Sakuno look at him. After all the two are closed friends, so they understand each other well.

"Saa…" Sakuno shrugged.

Sakuno quicken her pace to catch up with Echizen. When she finally catch up,

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, have you started to pack your things?"

"Um. Nothing much."

"I see." _Why bother ask him. Not like his answer will be any special._

_I wonder… Should I? Maybe not…What if?_ Echizen shook his head. _Don't think too much. _

"What's wrong Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked when she saw Echizen shook his head. _Is he coming down with headache? He better not. Eh, why should I care so much? Maybe because the tournament is near. He can't afford to get sick now._

"Nandemo nai…"

"Are you worried? You seems different today Ryoma-kun."

_Why it is that… Why?_

* * *

-Flash back-

One year ago during the New Year (a/n: I've check the Japanese New Year. It is on the 1st Jan. Sakuno had invited Echizen and the rest of the tennis members to her house for dinner. It was originally her grandma's request to have gathering for her former tennis students. She was growing old and not as strong as she used to be after being hospitalized for her heart disease few years back. She missed them, so ask Sakuno to invite them over. All of them agreed. They too haven't seen their Jr. High coach for quite a long time; even Kawamura-senpai said he will join them.

That evening they gathered at Ryuzaki's residence at 6 evening, as promised. It was their first time to their coach house. It's not big, but cozy.

"It been a while sensei. How is your health? Ryuzaki-san told us that you have to do check up once in a while."

"It seem like so, Tezuka. I'm getting old. I'm lucky enough to coach you all. From Ryoma's father's generation 'til your generation. I wonder how long I can coach before I really have to retire. I do wish to teach your future children too, you know."

"Sure you will sensei. Not just Tezuka's, all of ours too. Look, Rokkaku's ojii still in good health. That's one good example, sensei."

"You are flaterring me Oishi. You heard what Sakuno said to you all. I need regular check up. But then, who knows…"

"There will be 75 that sensei will coach 'til then."

"Inui, I haven't heard those data phrase ever since you graduated from Jr. High. You still into the data thing aren't you? Guess that your skill only showed up once every ten generations then, maybe with exceptional of Rikkai's Yanagi-kun. Still terrorizing everyone with your juice?"

"Sensei, try not to bring this thing up. I still have that horrible Inui Extra whatever juice taste in my mouth he gave us two days ago, nya. We all ended up at the infirmary, except for Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka didn't drink, of course."

"I thought it taste just nice," said Fuji. Everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"Fuji-senpai! It nearly killed all of us."

"Fshhh…"

Fuji just smiles more. He just loves seeing people suffer. It is true that until now, the only person can stand his juice is Fuji. It does seem to have no effect on him. Tezuka on the other hand try to avoid that killer juice.

"Well, that the tensai I know. Weird taste bud."

Fuji's smile just gets sweeter.

"Minna-san. Dinner is ready. Please move around this table here. Is not much, but still call home dishes. Obachan prepare most of it."

"Ano, Ryuzaki-san. This sushi is from my father. I hope the table still can fit."

"Thank you Kawamura-senpai. So kind of you."

"Yahoo... the famous Kawamura Sushi."

"Wasabi sushi" said Fuji when the lid was open.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai! Seriously, you still haven't changed your taste yet?"

"Um…" He nodded.

"Mada Mada dane"

When all have sat around the table, in chorus, "Itadakimasu"

Although not much, but the food was great. They really fed themselves well. After they eat, they sat around the living room and exchange news with their coach. Meanwhile, like always, Echizen disappeared, to outside to the small garden of Ryuzaki's residence.

"Fresh air," he answered before they could ask. Sakuno watch him leaving the house into the garden.

"Aren't you joining them, Ryoma-kun?" asked the sweet voice from behind moments later.

_He just kept silent. He stared at the flower dancing in the wind. For once he found that the flowers are actually beautiful. Beautiful, just like that girl there. Sakuno had grown into a beautiful young girl. She still keeps her hair long in braid. She is not that shy now, maybe because she mixed around with Tomoko. Beautiful? Whenever did that word come into his mind? He never cares for those girls around him. They are so noisy, especially the girl that with her that keep calling him Ryoma-sama. What was her name? It is true that they have known each other since Jr. High. She was always there to cheer for him on his matches. Never even missed one. Come to think of it, on their second year regional tournament for junior high school, she even cheered for him even though she was going down with fever. Tezuka-buchou, Fuji, Oishi, and Kikumaru, who came to watch their matches, had to send her home when her fever got serious in the middle of the game. Once in a while he would coach her. She had gotten a lot better now, even a regular for their female tennis club. Play a friendly match once in a while. Well, she lost all the matches they played up to now, even though he was playing with his right hand. Thinking about it, they have been hanging out quite often ever since she made regular of their female tennis club. What he doesn't understand is why is it that she always feels so shy around him, and only him?_

"You seem to be quiet today Ryoma-kun. Aren't you happy to see them?" Sakuno breaking the silence.

"Saa.."_ She even made my name sound good. _

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, we have known each other for long time hadn't we?"

_Echizen nodded. He tugged his white cap lower. Nearly five years already. Why is she asking something that she already knows the answer to? What's the point? He then looked up at her. She blushing? Eh? What happen just now? Damn it. He hated when she blushing. It makes him want to lose control. Look at the sky. Look at the sky. Nothing going to happen._

Sakuno who was doing the same thing, said, "To tell you the truth, it was you who gave me the inspiration to take tennis up. The more I saw you in the first year in Jr. High, the more I wanted to be a player like you. Like what you have once told me, 'once you start to get into it, even when you wanted to stop, you can't'. It was how I feel now for tennis."

_Sakuno turn her glance from the sky to the young man next to her, then back to the sky again. Why it is that he was there when she was in trouble? Why it is that she always wait for him at the school gate after he finish tennis practice, when it's pretty obvious that she can go home without waiting for him. Why can't she just stop seeing him? He is nothing special. Ok, maybe he is handsome, but he is so arrogant, brat, what else? Ok, He is the Prince of Tennis. So what? Then, why it is him of all the guys in her school? Why Echizen Ryoma? It is…_

"Um…" _Since when did he inspire her? Anyway, she is really something. She is really different from the other girls in his school? Eh? Different? Chotto matte… what is so different about her. Looks, a little above average. Hair, too long. Sport, bad coordination. Eyes, so hypnotizing. She able made him lose concentration if he doesn't see her before he enter the court or before the game start, even though just the glimpse of her. She… STOP. What is he thinking, Echizen Ryoma! He just wish to bump his head at the wall. Why can't he stop thinking of her presence especially when he is playing tennis? Why it is that she can even make the worse scenario better? Why she affect him so much? Why her, Ryuzaki Sakuno? It is… _

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said in barely a whisper.

He turned his face to her and then turned his face back to the sky when she didn't say anything for a while._ She was one of the girls he paid much attention to. Whenever they were together he somehow likes this feeling. What is this weird feeling? Why it is that his heart feel like so warm? He had to admit, he like how this feeling is. What is it?_

"Ryoma-kun, I……I…"

"…" _Hang on. He hoped she is not doing what suddenly came to his mind. Kami-sama, help!!!! _

"Ryoma-kun, I… I… lo…" She took a deep breath and split it all out at the same time.

"Ryoma-kun. ILOVEYOU" Without giving Echizen a chance to speak, "I like you when we're still in Jr. High. Somehow as time pass by, I found out that I love you. I even practice more so that I'll get better, so that I'll make it to the regular. I don't why I even bother."

Echizen's eyes were wider than he could even remember._ He did not expect this. Kami-sama, help!!! If it was his oyaji, he sure knows what to do. He is not good when comes to deal with people. What to do? She just confessed her love to him. What should he do? He did not deny that he like the presence of this girl. He admits he like this feeling. She was always there during his matches, cheered on him whenever he feels down. He had become fond of this girl around him. But now, he had other things that are more important on his mind. Tennis. He still had not beaten his father in tennis yet. Yes, that's it…_

"Ano, Sakuno. It's …… It's a bit too sudden for me. Locking his gaze in her I admit that I've grown fond of having you around. I feel comfortable of having you around."

He paused for a while before he continued.

"For now, I don't think I can get involve in this yet. Just not yet. I have something more important in mind. I'm sure you understand what I mean." He smiled at Sakuno. This is the best answer he could give. Then they fall silent.

"Wakatte. Now I feel like a stupid girl" she break the silence between them

"Sakuno, don't get me wrong. I might have liked you too, but I hope you understand that now I really can't have this relationship yet."

"I think we should get back in, ne, Ryoma-kun? We've been too long outside. They'll start wondering where you have been if we don't get back in."

"Sakuno…" _What did he just do? He feel bad._

"Don't worry, Ryoma-kun. I understand. After all, it's not like you rejected me, right? I'm going to stand by you, until the day you say you'll accept me, when you are ready to have me in your life. Come on." Sakuno held his hand, leading him into the house.

Unknown to the two, Fuji just click on his precious camera. He smirked. _Ii shashin_

"Oi, ochibi, where have you been?" A question threw at him once he was inside the house.

"Somewhere…"

"Just like Echizen, wandering off on his own."

"Are, are you blushing ochibi nya? Ah! Ryuzaki-san too…What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing," the two answered in chorus.

"Are you sure it's nothing Echizen?" ask Momo-Senpai naughtily.

"Fshhh…Baka. Mind your own things."

"Who are you calling baka, mamushi?"

The two started to quarrel. The older Ryuzaki was about to stop them, when Tezuka,

"You two will be running 20 laps on the next practice. That's penalty for causing racket at Sensei's house"

"Look what've you done baka!"

"It was you baka mamushi"

"Or you two wish to add another 50 laps?" shot Tezuka, giving them the warning glare the both knew of.

The two rivals stopped immediately before buchou really add in the laps.

Echizen just pulled his white cap lower and sat next to Oishi. Everyone in the room gave him a suspicious look, except for Tezuka with his usual poker face as Momoshiro called it. Inui was mumbling something under his breath. It looks like he going to get his hand on the data.

"I think we should head back. It's getting late now."

"Thank you for having us around sensei."

"It was nothing. I'll walk you all out."

"It's alright sensei. We can manage. It's enough to have us here. Thank you very much sensei."

"Well, in that case, Sakuno, walk them out."

"Hai, obachan."

"Ne Ryuzaki-chan, you look beautiful tonight," Fuji said loud enough for Echizen to hear as they reached the door.

Sakuno blushed deeply. Echizen saw Sakuno's reaction, as if his body moving own its own, Echizen shot a deadly glare back to Fuji. How dare he mess with his Sakuno! Eh?! Since when did Sakuno become his?

* * *

The day after Sakuno have confessed her feeling to Echizen, he got a little worried that she might so lock herself up in the room and cry, eventually will vanished from the tennis practices. Somehow, instead of what he thought, she still showed up like usual and still get around. The weird thing was he saw Fuji-senpai hang out occasionally with Sakuno nearly every lunch break after the incident. Even Tezuka found Fuji acting weird every lunch break after the New Year. Instead of finding him at his classroom with Eiji, he saw him sitting at the Sakura tree with Sakuno, opposite the tennis court. Tezuka couldn't understand why at first few days, until he saw Echizen standing outside the changing room.

Tezuka shook his head. Knowing tensai Fuji Syusuke for six years, he hoped that the tensai is not doing what he is thinking of. _Fuji, Fuji. You really having fun teasing people, don't you?_ He swear could hear the answer at once, _"I do love look at people suffering, Mitsu-chan."_

It had been two weeks since Sakuno kept having lunch with Fuji-senpai. Why is it that he feels uneasy inside? Jealous? It is possible? Is he going to stand here and watch? What if… He felt uneasy every time he saw the two spend their lunch break together at the spot. He feel like he could storm in and grab Sakuno's hand, taking her far far away from him. Fuji, on the other hand was enjoying seeing Echizen glare that he shot at him during practice. _So, Echizen, how long are you going to stand there at watch. I think it has reached your limits. Or should I toy with you a little longer?_

On one after tennis practice Echizen purposely asked Fuji to stay behind. Making sure that everyone has left,

"Fuji-senpai. I've been seeing you with Sakuno lately during lunch break."

"Em. Is there any problem with that, Echizen-kun?"

"Just that, Fuji-senpai, are you dating with Sakuno?"

"Saa, Echizen-kun." With that word, he left the room.

After that day, Echizen hadn't been able to get more information that he already had. Should he just ask Sakuno? After thinking for a while, never mind, I'll just act like I would usually do. Nothing happen. Tennis. Tennis. Beat oyaji.

Months after the incident, while Echizen and Sakuno were having practice match at the tennis court, the regulars happened to stop by the tennis court where the two were. Echizen was about to serve when,

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen?!"

"Echizen?!"

"Echizen?!"

"Fssshhh"

"Echizen, ii data"

"…"

"…"

"Konichiwa senpai-tachi"

"Konichiwa Ryuzaki-san" reply Tezuka.

"Let's break."

Sakuno just nodded.

"Having practice with my date, Echizen?"

"Fuji-senpai!" She blushed. "I'm going over there to rest." She walks over to the other end of the tennis court. Fuji and Tezuka followed her.

"Eiji-senpai, what you doing here?" he asked.

"That was supposed to be my line. You're acting weird these few weeks. Keep disappearing after practice. Even your father has no idea where you went."

"On date are you Echizen?" ask Momoshiro smirking.

"Eh! Ochibi on date?"

"Eiji-senpai. Does it look like a date to you?"

They continued argue. While on the other side,

"Ne, Ryuzaki-san, how long have you been dating Echizen?"

"Fuji-senpai, that's just a practice match. It's not a date. And please stop calling me your date in front of him. I'm …"

"Saa…" making his smile brighter than the sun.

Tezuka would have rolled his eyes; if he was not Tezuka they knew him. "Anyway Ryuzaki-san, you still need to work on you backhand swing and foot steps. It's still weak. Your forms are better than the last I saw, but if you meet a monster like Echizen, your skill is still no match for someone like that."

"Hai, Tezuka-senpai"

"It's rare you give out advice, Tezuka?"

"Once in a while, I still do give advice Fuji," he shot his unintentional glare at Fuji.

"Hm…like, 'don't let our guard down'?"

This time Tezuka gave Fuji some deadly stare. However Fuji just smiled at him. Tezuka knew his glare are useless against that tensai.

"I wonder if they still arguing?"

"I'll go over to see"

-End of flash back-

* * *

The two walk over to the restaurant together. Just as Echizen about to slide the door,

"Ne, Sakuno. You'll be seeing me off tomorrow, right?" in a voice barely a whisper.

"Sure Ryoma-kun, as always, along with the others."

"Um.."

Echizen slide open the door and they entered the restaurant.

_He is thinking of something. Something is bothering him. I seldom see him like this reckless._

"So the two of you came" said Momoshiro.

"What's the rush Momo-senpai?"

"Nothing special. Just hang around. Today is the last day you at Japan before you're leaving for America. So we thought of hanging out together. Em.. the others are late.."

"What Momo-senpai? What you mean the others are late? Who else is coming?"

"Well, the regulars."

"…"

"Just get around before you leave tomorrow. We don't know when you will be coming back to Japan. And each time you come back, you never let us know. You just showed up like out of nowhere."

Echizen smirk. "Mada Mada dane, Momo-senpai."

The door slide open, "Sorry we're late Momo." The rest of the regulars came in and sat around the available tables.

"Well, Echizen-kun. Make sure you take good care of yourself while in America. I'll take good care of her while you're away," said Fuji as he pointed towards Sakuno. Sakuno dare not look at the guys.

_That's what I'm afraid of._

Oishi sighed. "Echizen, just take care, ok?"

"Hai, Oishi-senpai. I'm old enough to look after myself now."

"Ochibi, you better win the final or I won't forgive you nya…"

"Uiss"

While the regulars were busy wishing him, the other end of the corner,

"Momo-senpai, why did you ask me out? It's the guys get together right? Don't you think I'm in the way?"

"Ryuzaki-san, actually, we want you to join us, not just me. Just enjoy yourself."

"Huh?" Sakuno got confused. Why did the senpais want her out with them? Surely they rather have only guys get around. Girl like her will just be in their way of having fun. After all, it is the male tennis club regulars gathering. What is it got to do with her?

* * *

Echizen and his senpais were now at the airport to see him off. His mother checks that all the important documents are with him and reminds him to take care of himself and call home as often as he could. His father on the other hand is checking out hot chicks at the airport. All his senpais fuss over him, advising him on this and that. Well at least he like being fuss once in a while. Sakuno stand next to her obachan. Next to her was Fuji who was happily chatting with her. Echizen saw the two of them from one corner of his eyes. _Damn it._ Sakuno had already wished him on the phone last night. She didn't want to disturb them. She knew that it will be another long time before she sees Echizen again. Sakuno made a promise to Echizen on last night call that while he is trying hard to win at the America Open, she will keep on practicing to get better. He even told her that if she wants some practice, she could always ask one of the regulars to help her out.

"It's about time to check in, Echizen," reminded Tezuka checking on the time.

"Take care Echizen" shouted his senpais

"Uiss," taking off his cap giving them a slight bow.

Echizen was about to walk toward the check in counter. Just as he about to leave the spot, he caught the scene which irritates him the most. _Damn it Fuji-senpai_. Only now he realized that he really can't afford to see Sakuno with other guys. _Fuji-senpai, you really tortured me these two years. You knew pretty well that I have feeling for her. You win. I'm not going to let you steal her away from me. If I don't say it now, I probably will regret later, even more if the guys who steal her is someone I know. I think now it's the best chance to say it._

"Sorry Fuji-senpai, can I talk to Sakuno for a while?"

"Um.."

"Go on Ryusaki-san…get closer to him!!!" shouted one of them. She can even hear them whistling. She was sure her cheek is blushing and burning red. They walk bit a further 'til reach near to the counter.

"Sakuno, I want to tell you this."

Echizen takes a deep breath.

"One years ago you confess your feeling to me. I remember telling you that I'm not ready to have any relationship yet. Somehow, the more time Fuji-senpai spend time with you, the jealousy inside me wants to burst. There are number of times that I just wish to tell you this. I can't lie to myself about this feeling. I don't want to run away anymore. I'll kill myself if one day the guy standing next to you is really Fuji-senpai"

He paused again. Sakuno blink her eyes. It was harder than he seems to think of it. _Baka hormones_.

"Sakuno." _Baka hormones. How I wish this stupid hormones stop attacking me._

"Please wait for me to come back," he said without looking at her. _I don't have much time now. I must tell her, if not I'll regret this and it's going to haunt me forever_.

"After this tournament, I'm ready to have you in my life. I don't think I can lie to myself any longer. It's you who I really want to be. I don't know why, but you crumble the wall inside me."

"Ryoma."

Echizen looked up. Tears were gathering at her eyes and without thinking, she hugged Echizen. Echizen reply her hugged.

_I'm glad. I can't keep you waiting either, can I? We both know the feeling we each held for each other. I maybe still that brat everyone knows, but I still am a young man, a young man with feelings and pride_. _After all, she is someone I cannot let go, probably besides tennis._

She was too happy to know that the others were looking at them. Finally the waiting and the trust of her feeling had paid off. It was not a waste to wait all this while. It was a long hugged before the rest of the regular and the older Ryuzaki decided to disturb them.

"Oi, we knew the two of you have been hiding something…"

"Ochibi is finally showing it, isn't he Fuji?" said Eiji elbowing at Fuji

"Em.."

"Eh!" said Sakuno in shock, wiping her tears.

"Is that's a surprise for me Echizen before you go?" asked the older Ryuzaki smirking.

"Senpai!" said Echizen, also in shock.

"Finally, ne?" teased Fuji.

"Actually we all know this earlier than you can sense, Echizen. Fuji had told us about it, when we all find it weird that he spend so much time with Ryuzaki-san. Well, Tezuka sense it first."

The both of them blush. The two have totally forgotten that they were still around. _Got caught in the action._

"If you don't check in now Echizen, you'll be cancelled from the flight," said Tezuka.

"Wait for me, ok?" he said before heading to the counter. He did something even his father found disbelieving. He gave Sakuno a kissed on her forehead.

Sakuno blush and stood like a statue there. She just nodded. She can't sort out her feeling. Too many feelings at the same time. Happy, sad, feel like being attack by heart attack…she can't say which is which now.

"Ii data."

"Inui, for once, can you just let go off this data?" requested Tezuka in his less commanding tone, standing behind the group with Inui.

"Nope. Good future references." Tezuka sigh. Knowing Inui for so many years, it's useless telling him that.

"Mean while, I'll take care of Ryuzaki-san while you're away," offered Fuji.

"If I found out that she changed, I know who to look for," threaten Echizen.

"Hai, hai…"

Tezuka let out another sigh. Fuji Syusuke, he is not called tensai for nothing.

"Do you think you have enough, Fuji?" he asked when Echizen had finally check-in.

"I think next should be you, Mitsu-chan," he answered in a whisper only Tezuka can hear.

"Fuji!"

Ryoma – You'll always be in my memory

Sakuno – I'll be waiting for you. My patient has finally paid off.

* * *

One month later.

Today is the day. I want to be on my best. I've waited this long and I finally don't have to wait any longer. I've prepare for everything already. I want to be the first. I want to be the one at his side.

"Ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno waved her hand at him. He got tanned a bit, well it still look nice on him.

"Sakuno"

Echizen quicken his pace and before Sakuno realize it, Echizen dropped his tennis bag and gave her the hugged he had been saving for the pass month. He missed this girl. Not having her by his side felt a bit strange. He had a bit hard time adjusting the first week he was at America. She was always there to cheer on him and by his side after the matches. He was a bit lonely there. Although the matches keep him occupied, he couldn't help thinking of her. Of course, he didn't let her know. He is still, and forever will be the brat that they know him. Today, this hour, this minute, and this second is an exception though.

"I missed you," he said before he could stop his mouth. _Damn it._

"Me too. And I kept my promise, Ryoma."

"I'll see for myself later."

She smiles. _You'll be surprised_.

"Oi Ochibi…enough hugging over there. How about giving your senpai some too?"

"Mada Mada suyo. How did you all know I'm returning today?"

Sakuno answer without Echizen looking her way, "I didn't tell anyone, just like what you said."

"He is still that same old brat that left a months ago, ne Fuji-senpai?"

"Okaeri Echizen-kun," greeted the Fuji.

"Oi seishun nen, how about asking this sweet lady for dinner tonight? Your okaasan asked actually, add in your itoko too."

"Eh?!" shouted the two.

Echizen was the first to return to his sense. "Give me a break oyaji."

"Then tell your okaasan about it. She asks me to tell you that."

* * *

"Finally, we get to spend sometime on our own. Okaasan had been bombarding me with questions since the hour I arrived home," complain Echizen.

Sakuno smiled. She too had been having hard time with the regulars after he left for America.

"So Ryoma-kun, are we going to sit here all day?"

"Well, good idea. Kaidoh-senpai is not around today. He will be pretty mad if he knows that his practice place being taken by us," Echizen grin.

"…"

-owari-

Review Onegai!!!


End file.
